My lovely Bodyguard
by quechan89
Summary: She is the rich daughter, have anything that she desires in her life and he is her bodyguard, nothing more and nothing less. But as soon as her eyes meet the obsidian eyes, she instantly falling in love with him but do he have the same feelings? -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1  I've fallen for you

**Hye! This is my first fan-fics of Naruto. I want to make it shorter than my other stories because...uh...probably I want to finish the story fast. I've wrote two story but ended up stopping writing it at the middle so I guess I had to make this story short. :p Well, this is basically SasuSaku pairing and for the time being, only involve Ino as the third character. Maybe i will add some characters...if the story doesn't finish early than i thought. Haha,,,:) Then, hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**MY LOVELY BODYGUARD**

**CHAPTER 1**

"_Sakura, he is your new bodyguard… He will guard you, always by your side, and protect you from danger even to risk his life in order to make you safe…"_

_

* * *

_

"Wake up, my lady. It is time to get ready for school."

A sudden voice awakes her from the sweet dream, forcing her to open her heavy lids. Still in the blurry state, she could see a tall, slim figure make a way to the red thick curtain beside her bed, opening it and allow a vast amount of light to go through the huge room. Sakura stirred on her bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it, refused to wake up.

"Give me ten minutes. I'll get ready soon," she offered as her lids become heavy and heavy. She couldn't get enough sleep last night. It is all her father fault, bringing his friends to the house and having the chit-chat talk until morning. The worst, she was forced to join into the conversation, mumbling about their business (she couldn't understand none) and also their experiences. Why in the hell she was dragged also into the silly gathering? As if she understands what they are talking about.

Sakura tried to recollect all the last night memory. Why on earth she could end up hanging out with the old people instead dribbling into her sweet dreams? Ah, yes. She almost forgot. The old man with the white beard tried to match up her with his son! What a nuisance idea! She's only 16, still studying and he intended to marry her with his unknown son? Sakura almost chocked up upon hearing those words coming so effortlessly from his wrinkle mouth. Even so, she still lit a smile on her face, pretended to love the impossible propose though she hate, almost deep in her heart, the sight of her getting married with other man than the one she love. Business marriage? Totally not her type and she never ever been fallen in love.

"My lady, ten minutes has passed. You should get ready now."

Sakura groaned, feel a slightest annoyance from the sweet but has the hint of commanding in the voice. Ruthlessly, she shot her body to the sit position and gave a sneer glance toward the young maid beside her bathroom door, already holding a hanger for her now attire. Sakura knew, she can't saw her glance because of her eyes already been taught to dropped down to the floor, but still, she can't help to release her temper to the blonde-haired girl. Moving roughly from her king-sized bed, her pink sleeping gown swayed from the mattress and as she stood beside her bed, she stomped her foot, showing the childish side of her.

She has lost her mood. She stared at the maid who's now grabbing a white towel from the closet and making her way to the previous position, bowing her head while stretching her hand a little bit upward. Without looking at the girl, she made her way to the bathroom and harshly grabbed the towel from her hands. Standing still, she let the small hand zipping down her sleeping attire and pooling it around her feet. Silently, she step out from the clothes and disappear herself to the bathroom.

"My lady, your bodyguard already waits for you at the hall. Tsuciya-sama insisted you to meet him after the bath."

Already in her tub, Sakura only heard the words without replying it. The hot water feels so comfortable in addition with the flower fragrance from the candles. Relaxing her mind, she closed her eyes while her hand deliberately soaping her form. _Bodyguard_…she had heard those words last night, before she went to sleep. She remembers dimly, the word bodyguard always passed from her father's lips, persuaded her to bring along a bodyguard whenever she go but she constantly refused.

She's not a normal teenage girl. She is Haruno Sakura, the only child of Haruno Tsuciya, a successful businessman who owns almost half of the land in the state. Not only that, he had been claimed as one of the millionaire men in the country and that's gave Sakura as the target of jealousy among her friends. She always changes her school ever since she was nine and never in her whole life, has she had a bosom buddy. Stabbing her back, critique her from behind, she's very used to receive that type of treatment. She never trusted anyone, no one except…her maid.

And that is why, she only allowed her personal maid in her room all the times, and by no means intended to let other maid to serve her. She don't need anyone to be by her side, just enough to have the maid and her father for Ino is her only friend since she was a child. A young girl her father brought back from a street twelve years ago who is now had became her personal maid. And a bodyguard…she never have one as she never faces a danger before but it changed after the last week incident…the day when she realized the outside world was far more dangerous than she had thought. She forgot who she really was; a daughter of a rich man and of course, without her thought, she for all time had been watched by her father's enemy, seeking for the opportunity to kidnap her as the hostage in a change of sum of money. And they did it. If it is because of their carelessness, she surely had died.

"My lady? Have you finish bathing?"

Sakura opened her eyes, letting out a sigh. Slowly, she steps out from the marble tub, wrapping the towel around her naked body. "Yes, Ino. Inform my father that I'll meet him in a few minutes."

"Yes, my lady."

* * *

Her small foot unhurriedly approaching the close huge door, her heart thudding faster in every move she made to the hall and her eyes in no way wavered from the closing door. Why her heart beat so unusual today, she didn't know…is it because the person she will meet? And why that's bother her so much?

She suddenly stopped her movement when a maid came out from the hall, bowing her head before closing the wood door. As she lifted her head up, she saw Sakura and hastily, she moved herself to the side of the door, still bowing her head. Sakura ignored the maid polite action and move towards her.

"Where's my father?" she asked without looking at the maid.

"He's waiting for you, my lady."

"Bring me some juice," she ordered and saw the girl bowing her head before opening the door for her. Calming her unsteady breathe, she inhale the air and slowly release it before taking a step to the huge room. As she enter, she saw her father sitting casually on the couch while Ino silently standing beside him.

"Father," she voice out to grab his attention.

"Oh, you're here Sakura. How's your night?" Tsuciya gave her a smile, offered his hand for her to grab. Sakura, without a second thought, happily grab her father's hand, leading her to the empty side beside him.

"Ino, bring her a drink," Tsuciya ordered, staring at the blonde-haired girl. Sakura tighten her grasp. "It's okay, father. I already ordered from Misaki," she said, stopping her maid action. Her emerald eyes lingering around the huge room that only contained the bookshelves, cupboard, a set of table and chair, lamps, and a set of sofa. Her brow knitted.

"So, where is _he_?" she anxiously asked, searching for the stranger figure but couldn't find nothing. She met her father's eyes, which is now shimmering with excited. Softly, the calloused hand release his grip and suddenly, clapping his hand. Sakura widen her eyes, and it's getting bigger when she heard a sound from the door. Her calming heart abruptly started to beat again and sweat started to form around the palm of her hands. She clenched her fingers together as the door slowly open, her eyes widen more when she saw a shoe step into the huge room and her breathe stop as her emerald eyes met the obsidian orbs…

"Sakura, meet Uchiha Sasuke. He is your bodyguard from now onward."

Her father's voice feels like the wind passing through her ears as the dark orbs capture her attention. Sakura only stood still beside her father, her eyes in no way wavered from the tall figure standing in front of her. His dark raven hair suits well with his obsidian eyes, forming the mysterious aura beneath his black outfit, and without her realize, her eyes drop to his crimson lips before following his outline jaw. She cleared her throat, swallowing the air deep into her lungs as she stared the young man from head to toe. And for the very first time, she had to admit the guy who will become her bodyguard is a good-looking man, a fine one with the perfect body and face. His pale skin looks perfectly contrast with his attire and he's surely taller than her. Without she noticed, something stirred inside her heart, beckoning an unusual reaction whenever their eyes met.

"He will guard you, always by your side, and protect you from danger even to risk his life in order to make you safe…." Sakura turns her head towards her father as the words hit her mind. _Risk his life…?_ She then met the dark eyes again, waiting for a word to slip from the sensual lips, waiting apprehensively to hear his voice.

"He doesn't like to talk much." Tsuciya said as he realizes the frowned looks from his daughter as the young man only stood still without forming any words. However, he intently knew, the young man who is now standing beside him doesn't have the look of a bodyguard and the body of a fighter but deep inside his heart, he trusted his instinct and convinced that the young man will taking care of his daughter with his life.

"He doesn't have the look of a fighter. How's he gonna protect me?" Sakura asked suddenly, staring intensely to the young man in front of her, hoping her question will at least attract his attention towards her and yet, the man still in his stoic expression, engulfing himself in his own world, ignoring her words. Despite her shyness, she stared in the dark eyes, searching for the emotional that pooling in the obsidian orbs but she couldn't found any.

"He's _special_," Tsuciya replied, smiling softly towards Sakura. Sakura, in contrast doesn't believe the words, turning her heels and sat on the couch. "Okay, we'll see about it," she seriously said, crossing her arms in front of her chest. She saw her father chuckled slightly before whispering something to the young man.

"You should get ready soon. This is your first day at the new school," Tsuciya reminded to his only daughter, and saw the changes on her face. He barely how Sakura hate the fact she always changes her school, despite the fact that she never complained any single words. "And Sakura, I promise you, this is the last time you will ever change your high school."

Sakura widen her eyes, feeling quite surprise to hear her father promises. She didn't smile, and she didn't even answer. She never complained anything whenever she had to move from one school to another because she knew, that's for her own good. For her by no means had ever has a friend so she doesn't care whether she had to quit the school or not. In every school she attended, people will seek for opportunity to fools her, bullying her and that's the reason why she never stick to one school.

She always involve in fighting. She fights back, hitting them, and when it came to discipline problem, people were afraid to give her any punishment only because she is the daughter of a rich man. As a result, she was _force_ to drop from the school. To save the school's reputation and she never care less.

_Do I care?_

_

* * *

_

"Hello, there? You're Haruno Sakura, right? The new student people were talking about."

Sakura turns her head to the back, catching a glimpse of a bunch of high school girls, making their ways towards her. The front girl with a pony tail smiling to her, arrogantly walking with her three followers. She only stared without any interested to the question and hastily ignored their presence; continue to stands quietly in front of the school gate, waiting for her driver. Almost all students in that school had tried to make a conversation with her when they knew she was a rich girl but all she did is nodding her head and leave them without a single word.

Sneakily, she took a glance at the tall man beside her who's still in his own world, ever since she started her class until now. Sakura only met him during the recess and at the end of the school, as it is forbid for any strangers to enter the school.

Sakura dropped her head down, uneasily feeling enclose her body whenever she saw Sasuke and only by thinking of him, her heart pounded faster than ever. _What had he done to me? _She murmured to herself. She then lifted her head up again, staring at him with such interest but the young man only stick his sight to the side, never once looking directly at her eyes.

_Does he hate me so much he didn't even look at me? Doesn't talk to me?_

"You dare to ign-"

Both of them react abruptly to the high voice, turning their head to the side. Sakura, with the aggravation look illustrated on her face, biting her lips. _This girl again! So troublesome!_

"What do you want from me?" Sakura almost growled.

"Who is he?"

"Wha-" Sakura flabbergasted, opening her mouth a little at the sudden question. Then, she realizes all the girls' eyes were staring appealing at Sasuke without blinking. The sudden rage ran through her veins, pounding her heart at the fast pace. Harshly, she turned her body in front of Sasuke, a hand gripping his white shirt.

"He's my boyfriend!" she exclaimed, her eyes widen in anger. The high school girls stopped their action to come near Sasuke, their eyes broaden. Sakura swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat, didn't dare to look at his face.

"So it's true then?" another girls grinned mischievously.

"What?"

"That you're a playgirl. You used your beauty to trick men," she slyly replied. Sakura's mouth dropped open, her emerald eyes widen in astonishment. _I'm a playgirl? Since when I ever have a boyfriend?_

"That's not true!" she spat, feel a lightest annoyance to the words. "I never had a boyfriend before."

"You're a virgin, then?"

"Wha- That's doesn't concern you!" she stuttered, tried hardly to hid the embarrass fact. _So what if she's a virgin? Is it a bit lame? _

"Perhaps not. You should have done it with many men. Such a slut!" the other one mocking her, smirking.

_What? That's it! I don't care if I had to change to another school again!_

"You-"

"_That's enough_." A low deep voice encountered in the conversation, making the atmosphere to be quiet so suddenly. Sakura held her breathe, staring bewilderments at the young man who's now moving in front of her. That's the first time she ever heard his voice and she likes it. There's a hint of concern in his voice, along with the cold pressure of warning.

_She likes it a lot._

"Don't disturb her, if you want to be _safe_," he whispered deathly, his eyes steadily staring at the teenage girls whose now flabbergasted because of his sudden change. Before he even could open his mouth for another word, they swiftly disappear themselves before his eyes. Sakura still with her mouth dropped open, feels her body jerked when Sasuke turns to meet her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked with his deep voice. Sakura cleared her throat, dropping her head a little to hide her embarrassment.

"Uh…yes," she shyly answered, a hint of blush tinted on her cheeks. "Um…thank you."

"It's my duty," he simply replied, and as her head shot up to meet him, he quickly turned his view to the busy road. Sakura furrowing, wandering why he refuse to have a light conversation with her.

"Er…Sasuke?"

"Hn?" he scoffed, backing her.

"You don't need to be so formal with me. It's okay if you want to talk with me like a friend. I never had a boy friend before," Sakura said, her voice drop as the word boy friend passes her lips. "You're the first one."

"I'm _your bodyguard_ and you're my lady. Nothing more and nothing less," he stated coldly without any emotion illustrated on his face. Sakura eyes widen in bewilderment and her heart leaped with every second passes after the young man affirmed their affiliation as an employee and employer. Her eyes started to glisten with unshed tears, her hand involuntarily grasping the front of her school's blouse, experience the pain she never had before.

"I…I understand…"

_But that doesn't mean I will easily let you go…_

_

* * *

_

"Which one is better? Pink or white?"

Sakura hold two dresses in her hands, trying it on herself in front of a mirror. Both dress have the same pattern but with different colors. _I have lots of pink dresses. Should I go with white?_ She mumbles to herself. Holding the white dress, she glanced at Sasuke, one brow raised. "Well?"

"It's up to you, my lady," he stiffly answered, bowing his head a little. Sakura snorted, irritated with his formal behavior but at the same time, a smile lit on her face. She succeed to compelled the young bodyguard to respond to her questions and she took the opportunity to bring him along to her window shopping, hoping they will get closer in a mere of times.

"I'll take the white," she decided, handing the white gown to the workers. Promptly, she moves to the other section, intended to buy a new sweater. While she was trying a dark brown sweater on herself, she heard a whisper not quite far from the place where she stands. Her eyes scanning the surrounding and caught a sight of two slim figures giggly among themselves whereas staring at Sasuke. Deliberately, she took a step forward almost near them and strived to eavesdropping.

"He's so cool! I never met any guys as hot as him," murmurs a tall woman with a straight long hair and she was wearing a blue blouse, matches with the black jeans.

"Yeah, he's a hottie. Why don't we approach him?" the brunette-haired woman suggested. They both wiggle their bodies, a sly smile lit on their face, and they daringly approaching Sasuke.

Sakura heard and just about to burst out with jealousy in every step they took. _He's mine!_ Her mind screaming with rage, she clenched her fist. Her emerald eyes trailed their walks and when she saw the two of them stop behind Sasuke and started to whispered among themselves to attract his attention, she couldn't hold much longer. She has to do something.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out her bodyguard, her voice in the higher tone, with only one reason. To agitate their attention. She saw Sasuke lifted his head and stared at her for a second then make a move towards her. Sakura smirked to herself, watching the furious look on the women's face when Sasuke leave them without them able to converse with him. Waiting anxiously, she stiffly stands beside the fitting room as the young, handsome man calmly strides towards her.

"Yes, my lady?" he politely asked, bowing his head. Sakura took a step forward, where she could felt his hot breath cascading through his nose, sending tingles to her body. Sakura gulping the cold air to her lungs and exhaled it slowly before opening her mouth.

"Bend your head a little," Sakura commanded. The Uchiha's head snapped up, gazing at her emerald eyes. His brow knitted curiously, a hint of ignorance flickered through his onyx eyes upon the request but Sakura didn't take a damn. "_Now_."

Reluctantly, he bend his head a little, just enough to be in the equivalent level with her eyes. Sneaking a glance to the two figures behind them, grinning, Sakura tip toed her feet and hold at the front of Sasuke's white shirt, obtain a gasp from the crimson lips. Gulping down her saliva, closing her lime eyes, she seized his cloth and crushed her lips to his.

Sakura could feel the young man jerked slightly upon the contact but she held them firmly, clenching his shirt tightly and forcefully tried to stabilize her body. For the very first time, she had kissed a man and moreover, it is from her own initiative.

As their lips touched, the softness of his lips blew her mind in ecstasy, growing the passion within her and Sakura forgot the real intention she want to kiss her bodyguard. Just want to tease him a little and show the dribbling ladies that the handsome young man was hers and hers alone. Her father paid him and it makes him as her butler or whatsoever that he needed to comply with her desires. And when she pressed her lips to his, all the things that matter was Sasuke, to make him hers, and on top of that, falling in love with her. She never loved one before, never trusted men, but here, in the shopping mall, she was kissing with the man she was fallen with in a very first sight and she want him returned her feelings as equal as she had gave to him.

Sakura moved her lips to his upper lip, molding it with her own, hoping the Uchiha will response in every act she took, yet, he only stood dumbfounded without making any reaction, his hand awkwardly clenched beside his thigh. Sakura groaned in aggravation. Yanking his shirt more, she probes her tongue between the kisses, drawing a line along the lower lips of his, and coaxing him to open his mouth. The feeling was vulnerable. She will easily slip from the pleasure and hot desire if she let her lust took over and drowning her with dangerous forbidden passion. She forgot the two ladies, forgot the surrounding, and forgot where she was.

One hand letting go of the shirt and she boldly snaking her arm around his neck, wanting to feel more of the warmth of his lips. At the feeling of the first contact of their skin, something tinge in her body, pumping her heart more outrageously, and sending shivers through her veins. Shuddering, Sakura travels her slender fingers upward, threading the raven hair and feels the softness of the silk.

_I need more…more…_

"Sasuke…" her voice went out in raw as she release the contact, her hot breathe ghosting on his pale neck as she leaning almost to his muscular body. Though she never wanted it to be end but suffering the one-sided kiss is truly infuriating. She had enough and she regretted it. How can she lose her dignity to her bodyguard just to annoy the two ladies? That's beyond doubt was not her.

Avoiding the obsidian eyes, hastily she duck her head a little, her pink carnation hair falls to cover her flushing face. She needs to talk something…yes…anything…. Just tell him it was a mistake, she never intended to go that far. She just wants to tease him a little but probably in a wrong way. She never felt anything so horrible in her life before. Been so utterly so shameless and end up being ignore by Sasuke.

_What have I done? I totally embarrassed myself! He doesn't love me…even a bit…_ she soberly thought, feeling a slightest pain rapping her thunderous heart. She was already rejecting by Sasuke before she could confess her feeling. _This shouldn't be happen in the first place! _

"Um…I…We shoul-"

Her words were cut off when the Uchiha lifted her chin and press his lips towards her. Sakura's eye went wide in surprise and she stumble a little as one hand slid around her waist, tightening her body to his. _Is this real?_ She thought approximately disbelief with her own eyes. Sasuke was kissing her for real! Rejoice feeling replacing her somber thought and Sakura hooked both her arms around Sasuke neck, smilingly responding to his kiss feverishly. She could feel the softness of his lips pressed deeply against her swallowed one. She tip toed her feet just to make an easy way to both of them in their kissing. Her hands started to make their ways up to his hair and grabbing the soft silk to restrain her passionate lust, earning a groan from his lips.

_This is much more to handle…_

Sakura unexpectedly gasped, feeling the hand that rested on her waist leisurely sliding beneath her school's blouse, poignant upward near her bra. Her body shivers upon the contact, sending a goose bump to her white creamy skins. His calloused hand feels so cold in spite of her warmth skin. Her emeralds eyes broaden with anxiety at the daring action of her bodyguard but the thinking only fade away in a mere of seconds when he smoldering her with his passionate kiss. Sakura let out a moan that gives him a chance to thrust his tongue into her sweet cavern, tasting the vanilla flavored that engulf with her own strawberry taste, hungrily devoured each of the recesses in her mouth. A hand that cupped her right cheek left the place merely to run slowly down her neck and rested between the junctions of it, massaging the white skin up to her shoulder.

_This is dangerous…we shouldn't do it here…_

But hell, her heart didn't abide by her feelings. She needed to continue…needed to feel all of him, taste his flavored, and most importantly, declaring her as his…

Their tongues battle for dominant, sucking at each other and nibbling until her world exploded in ecstasy, erupting a moan from their mouth. Their breath began short, dotted of perspiration started to form despite of the freezing air the air-conditioner produced. Sakura hesitantly pull away from the contact, gasping for withered air but then she let out a moan once she feels the young Uchiha pushing her backward to lean against the fitting room's door. Her breathe hitched slightly as her bodyguard trailed a kiss from her jaw and went to the hollow of her throat, nibbling slightly on the creamy skin before sensually licking at the sensitive spot.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed feverishly, tugging at his raven hair as she could feel the wetness gradually slipping beneath her, arousing her from the lust he created. She wanted more…

"Please…" she pleaded for something she even didn't know what is she actually desire. Her hands trailed downward from the silk of his hair to his back, kneaded the soft texture of his shirt, compelling him to continue with his previous act.

However, beyond her imagination, Sasuke swiftly loosening her grip and stood quietly in front of her. Her eyes widen in confound as the handsome man fixing his raven hair and his attire, then locked his obsidian eyes with hers.

"Why did you stop?"

"That's enough. I'm truly sorry. That was my mistake and it won't happen again."

Her jaws dropped open along with her widen eyes, disbelief with what she had heard.

_A mistake?_

_

* * *

_

**How is it? Hope you guys like it and please review! Sorry for my bad english.**


	2. Chapter 2 Lost in the desire

**It's been nearly eight months since I last upload this story. Kind a busy with my school's assignment and lately, having writer's block for all my FF. Finally I'm having the semester break, so I thought I might updated few of my FF. I'm really sorry for the late update but do enjoy reading this chapter^^.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This chapter mostly from Sasuke's POV since the first chapter it's all about Sakura. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"_That was my mistake and it won't happen again."_

Yes, it utterly was a big mistake in his life. A very stupid mistake he had done till he can't forgive himself. Such a stupid act to begin within his first day of job.

How can he be so reckless?

He never intended to return her kiss. Not to mention to touch her body. That is way too far from his real aim. He only wanted to stop her, from getting what she wants.

"_Bend your head a little. Now." _

Those command.

Command from a young, spoiled rich daughter. How he want to crush those words. But he can't. If he could, he would not standing in front of her, messing his life with this bodyguard things instead of searching for his family's murderer.

His obsidian eyes gaze at those widen emerald eyes, following every of her action. From wide eyes to dropping her gaze to the floor. Never he felt regret to stopped the harsh kiss. Never a second he wanted to continue those intimate action. She just a young lady he need to protect and no way he will favor any special feelings for her. If he could reverse the time, he'll never accept that stupid order.

Since everything was happened too sudden.

One day before, he was at his dojo, practicing the martial-arts with his sensei and not long after that, he unintentionally had saved a man from being attack by a man with black outfit. Only because the man had owed his life to him, he, without his intention was forced by his sensei to accept the man's request to become his daughter's bodyguard.

_What am I doing?_

_Neglecting my whole life mission and become a bodyguard?_

_I totally had lost my mind!_

Still, he obeyed his sensei order, uneasily starting his new mission to protect the man's daughter. He doesn't know who he really was, never saw his face, and never heard of his name.

_Haruno Tsuciya… I abandon the reason I live till now only because of Kakashi sensei asked me to help you…but only in a mere of times. Then, I'll be gone…_

* * *

Beautiful emerald eyes caught his attention as soon as he stepped in the huge hall. Her soft hair looks very radiant as well as her velvet skin, stunning under the illuminate light. They only held the gaze only in a mere of seconds but Sasuke knew, the young Haruno already fallen for him.

"_Another stupid girl,"_ he thought, letting out a sigh. Whenever he goes, he just likes a magnet, attracting many women species to be caught by his eyes. He has no purpose to build a relationship with any stupid girls in this world especially the rich girls.

He even hated it from the bottom of his heart.

Inhaling the cold air, he duck his head slightly, drive the thought, and quickly strives to straighten his face. In his black coat attire, he strides smartly and leisurely approaching the beautiful girl that stood under the dim light of chandelier. A word never passed his lips ever since he had entered the room as he doesn't like to talk much, hated to make a conversation as much as he hate talkative people.

He stop in front of her, beside the man he had saved yesterday, continue to lock their eyes together. But he hate to admit the young girl who is now feasting her eyes on him is a fine, grown up girl beneath his father care. Her skin looks smooth without he need to touch it, her hair were softly sway and was trimmed carefully, and even her nails looks shine without the use of nail glossy.

Still, she just another rich young girl he usually met.

"He doesn't have the look of a fighter. How's he gonna protect me?"

So, she questioned his aptitude…

Still maintaining his impassive character, Sasuke only stared ingenuously at the young girl, whinny her sentences in his thought.

If she knew who she's just talking to, she couldn't even spare a breath to inhale…

He is Uchiha Sasuke, the only living Uchiha in his family. His family was well-known for the jewelries and diamonds selling in the country.

But now, he is a trained-assassin, and will become one in order to search for the murder of his family. Nothing will stop him from getting what he want and he will pursue even he had to kill someone he knew.

He will kill those murderers!

* * *

The tall bodyguard leans easily beside a wall, crossing both of his arms in front of his chest as his eyes fixed steadily at one figure that is now busy choosing herself a right color for her blouse. He looked around to make sure there is no one suspicious appeared from nowhere to disrupt the young lady.

He looked at her once more, but now letting out a sigh. Why did he end up following her to this shopping complex? As if he can't say 'no' to her request. Request? It's feels like a must to him.

"_I want to go shopping."_

Tsk, she deliberately dragged him to wasted his time and for the intention of knowing each other. Just because he let his guard downs, she take an advantage of it, hoping that they will become intimate after a few couple of conversation.

_She's wrong._

_I already dead once. And I can never be revived._

* * *

The feeling of her lips crushed into his sending a tremor to his rigid body. His obsidian eyes suddenly broaden under the pressure of her ruthless actions. He didn't move. He didn't response. Though this is the first time a girl ever kissed him, he actually didn't know how to react to the sudden act.

The girl yanked his shirt, forcing the Uchiha to bend his head lower than before, to taste his lips deeper than she usually does.

_This is wrong…_

He shut his lips, opens his eyes, and froze his body. Every action she took, he only gawks flabbergasted, clenching his hand tightly beside his thigh, hoping that it will impede her from continue this appalling act. Nevertheless, the young lady continues to mold their lips together, pressing it more firmly.

Her breath felt hot around his cheek and her lips felt soft against his. He could feel his body trembling to succumb to her desire, his mind trailing the lust she created for him. He tried to shut his mind but the feeling of her flesh continue to grind against him, it's became hard to defy.

_I shouldn't have been doing this…_

_She only teases me…I know…_

_I should stop her…_

_Yes…stop her…_

He jerked slightly when Sakura probe her tongue between his crimson lips. He could feel the wetness of the appendage.

This is going too far.

"_Sasuke, please ensure to abide whatever she ask. I know this kinda of selfish, but Sakura…she lost her mother when she was three and I've been pampered her a lot. Just a simple request. Follow her words."_

_I hate this._

When her skin touching the base of his neck, the inner of him battle with the desire of kissing her back or just stood there, closing his eyes and letting her do whatever she wants since that was what her father wanted him to do.

"Sasuke…" came out her raw voice.

Melody to his ears.

_What should I do?_

_What should I do?_

The moment she left his lips, the lust he had been hidden, exploded. He never wanted those kisses to be ended. He wanted it so badly to feel the hot skin skimming against his, and to be damn by hearing her calling out his name in the desperate needed.

He totally forgot who he is. The hot ambiance seems affected his brain from wrecking the logical thinking.

_I'm doom._

Didn't lose any more seconds, he lifted her chin swiftly and capture her lips in an open-mouthed kisses. He never felt such craving before. Probably because no one had ever came to make an intimate contact with him. Staring at his cold, onyx eyes didn't giving them any second thought from taking a second glance. Despite the fact that being admired by most of the girls, he always create a barrier.

Yeah, glaring and snickering before they even made their way to him. In his 18 years of living, there's no girl had make a single contact with him, and he never experienced love.

But she's different.

Tightening his hold on her body, Sasuke deepened his kiss, now allowing his tongue to tangled with hers, exploring all those crevices and caverns. She tasted sweet with her vanilla flavor, mixing with his own strawberry taste. Their tongues intertwined with each others, battling for dominant which he never intended to lose. When the pink-haired girl suddenly tugging his spike hair, he letting out a groan to be touching by her in the hunger way.

Unsatisfied by holding his waist, he grew bolder with each time passed in the shopping mall. His could close tightly, didn't bother to open it as he wanted to overlook all his surroundings. There's supposed to be him and her. Moving slowly, his left hand slither beneath her silk school uniform, run across her belly just to stop on the top her covered breast. He left her mouth for a second, placing a light kisses on her swollen lips, whilst his hand carefully fondled the bra in an erotic motions.

His mind running wild. It feels so soft beneath his palm and he could sense her nipple getting hard with every movement he took. The feeling was surreal. How will it taste in my mouth?

Sakura moaned at the contact and he took upon the chance to delve his tongue once more to taste her cavern, tangled their tongue which already wet with saliva. The hand which rested on her cheek left the place and merely slide down his neck and rested between the junctions, massaging it sensually.

He could hear her moan between their kisses, and also his. It's getting difficult to control his heaving chest and the ragged breathing. Dotted of perspiration started to form on their forehead despite of the freezing air the conditioner produced. Sasuke couldn't inhale the air easily, feels like it stuck on his nose from running down to his lungs.

I need air.

They need air.

But he afraid the intimate contact will break once their body separated from each other. His dissolute mind still wants to continue their making out. At last, Sakura pulled out from the fervent kiss, desperately wanted to inhale much oxygen to her body.

No! Don't stop!

With his mind clouded by ache for her, he pushed the slim girl backward to lean against the closed fitting room's door, hiding them perfectly from any customers in the shop. Hastily, he trailed a kiss from her jaw to the hollow of her throat and nibbling on the creamy skin, licking the sensitive spot. He heard she called out his name, but he didn't bother. When he heard she gasped as he pushed her on the door, he didn't care. What's all the matter is to satisfy his sexual desire.

It's all her fault.

He could feel his getting hard though he tried to restrain those feelings.

Love.

This was supposed not to be a love-making. It's only to replenish their inner lust and the desire of exploring each other's body. He only did this because she seduced him, not the other way around. _He_ is only the priority matter.

Uchiha Sasuke doesn't believe in love. He doesn't love anyone since his…

"Sasuke! Please…"

He heard she call his name.

"_Sasuke…please, live…"_

He heard that hoarse voice calling out his name. The voice which always so sweet and lovely had lost its tone. He can only stare staggered in their living cupboard, hidden from the eyes of their killers and afraid to scream. His sight only blurry with tears but he still can see those beautiful eyes staring at him, whispering those words continually before she closed her eyes.

He could only see red.

"_Sasuke…"_

_No!_

That memory struck him. He snapped up, his eyes open swiftly and he gawk fuzzily at the girl who's still clinging on him.

What happen? What did I do?

Hastily, he loosened her grip and take a step aback, standing there without any word. He meet her widen eyes calmly as if nothing had occurred between them just a mere seconds ago. He feels like want to slap his face and hit it on the wall. He thoroughly been washed by the wave of desire till he instantly forget who the real he is.

"Why did you stop?"

Her voice sounds so sweet. It reminds a lot of his mother.

"That's enough. I'm truly sorry. That was my mistake and it won't happen again."

Yes, he needed get a hold of himself. Nothing goods happen by melding with high class people. He's not the son of a rich family anymore. He only a commoner.

He's an avenger.

* * *

Her stomp footsteps can be heard ever since she passes the main door, across the hall way, ascending the stairs and finally a loud slammed of her bedroom's door. Sasuke only stared the girl with dumbfounded, scorning her attitude in his thought and without waiting any longer, descended down the stairs to go to the kitchen.

"Such a spoiled, immature young lady. She should learn a proper way to express her mad," he mumbled to himself while asking for the blond-haired maid a drink. We'll, it's nothing to with me.

"Um…can I ask you something?"

Sasuke held his orange juice's glass up, sneaking a glance to the maid in front of him. He narrowed his eyes. Another one of his new fans. Great.

"Hn?"

She looked up, smiling a little. "Um…did you know what'd happen to Lady Sakura. She seems in a bad condition. Usually she always call me in, but today she-"

"It's nothing to do with me," he quickly cut her words before his ears feel burned with another useless chattering. He put down the empty glass, nodding to her a little before leaving the exclusive kitchen.

"W-wait!"

Sasuke stop his steps but still maintaining his posture, by no means to turning his head back.

"Can I call you Sasuke-kun? Er…that's if you permitted." Her voice trembling. Sasuke let out a sigh. Why should he care how she's gonna call out his name. Does it make any difference by adding the honorifics? He deliberately wanted to deny her request, but thinking about their same status and she did making his drink without any nagging though this is the first time they've ever made, so it probably wouldn't hurt a little to grant her small wish.

"Hn."

* * *

"Stupid Sasuke! Baka! I hate him!"

She threw another pillow.

Recalling the incident in the shopping mall, she punches the fluffy, white teddy bear with her fist, imagining the cute thing was Sasuke. One punch. That doesn't sate her angry feelings. Double punch. She feels like want to rip the bear's garments from its body. It didn't lessen her madness.

"_That was my mistake and it won't happen again."_

Her anger boiled up abruptly. The pink-haired girl screamed out his name again and again till her throat feels sore and ache. No one will hear her screaming. The vast, sound-proof room definitely doesn't worth for her to throwing her tantrum since he will not listen. She constantly asking why, why did he stop, and why did he say those words.

"_It was my entire fault to begin with. I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I was caught in a split moment of confusion."_

He doesn't have feelings for me? I don't understand it at all. He kissed me back. Does that prove anything?

_I was caught in a split moment of confusion…_

Sakura nearly wanted to cry. She could feel her heart throbbing painfully once she heard the words passed from the handsome bodyguard's lips. She grasped her school uniform, wrenching it to her heart with a subtle cry. She never experienced the feelings of being dump. It's like her whole life has turned upside down since she met the mysterious young man. When he had response to her kiss in a feverish way, she confidently thought he too, share the same feelings she had for him.

But kissing her back because of confusion? That was totally mean…

"My lady? Can I come in?" She heard the knocking door, release one heavy sigh before letting her to enter.

Her room was a mess. Five pillows were lying on the marble floor, her bed sheets scramble with the thick cover and she herself looks like a mad, drunk girl with her messy hair and red eyes.

"My lady? What's happen?" Ino asked once she opened the door. Sakura only huff, neglecting her question and busy managing her pink hair.

"I brought juice and snack. You probably tired having your first day in school."

"There's nothing interesting about it," she responded wearily, didn't take interest of the topic. It's getting her nerves thinking about those seniors.

And Sasuke…

"Um…where Sasuke?" Though she had curse him just a minutes ago, her simple thought was only full with him. His onyx eyes, the spiky black hair that run smoothly in her hands, his white, creamy skins…and those entrancing red lips…

"Oh, he's taking a walk in the garden. I saw him sitting at the gazebo, resting himself probably," her maid answered her question. Sakura sneak a glance at the man who's pouring the juice into the empty glass. She's sure talks to much today…

"Have he already take a drink?"

"Ah, yes. I made for him."

Sakura nearly wanted to burst the juice from her mouth by hearing her blunt reply but she held her posture firmly, hated to show the new expression she's experiencing now.

Jealousy.

She quickly finishes her juice and took only a bite of the snack, totally losing her appetite after witnessing what she shouldn't have seen.

Her maid smiling contently whenever she mention Sasuke's name. she feels like want to throw something to replenish her angry nevertheless, cooling her head by mumbling to herself. She will not let herself looks like a fool in front of Sasuke (though she already did). She will be a mature, young lady that fit Sasuke's characteristic of his dream woman.

He's mine and I'll make sure he will fall for him. Ino is not a rival she should wary about, she probably fallen for him because of his looks just like the other girls. Moreover, she is the master. That, her maid should bear in mind before have a thought of stealing something that belongs to her. Sasuke also almost certainly doesn't pay any attention to her other maid. She shouldn't be anxious too much.

"You may go out now. I want to rest," she said, ordering the blond-haired girl to leave the room. She wanted to get bath and quickly meeting her bodyguard.

"My lady, Sasuke-kun said he will not be here until midnight. He asked me to deliver this message to you."

Her words feel like hanging in her mind. Not because her bodyguard not in presence until late night, but because of his name.

Sasuke…kun?

What the hell with Sasuke-KUN?

* * *

**Yah, finally finishing it! Before this I wrote Sasuke do have the same feelings as Sakura when they first met. But after the final thought, I had to edit it all to make a new plot which you already read above. Sasuke doesn't adore any special feelings for Sakura. Ahh...kinda pity her. Well, just wait for her plan to make him, hers. If you like, do review. I appreciate it much!^^**


End file.
